Permen
by cocaines
Summary: terkadang Scorpius berfikir bagaimana sebutir permen bisa menghancurkan seluruh generasi keluarganya /oneshot / Sekuel 'peri gigi'


Permen

~cocaines

.

.

 _sekuel peri gigi_

.

.

Diketahui ayahnya mati membusuk di sebuah pemakaman tua dengan tangan yang merangkul sekotak permen. isinya sudah meleleh terbakar matahari dan dirubungi banyak semut. wajah ayahnya yang tinggal tengkorak terlihat begitu sedih.

setelah cukup besar, Draco tahu bahwa ayahnya dibunuh oleh tuannya. entah, mungkin si tuan pikir sekotak permen adalah hal yang bodoh untuk dibawa ke pesta gelap pemakaman. oleh karena itu si tuan membunuhnya.

Draco tahu ayahnya menipunya dengan sepenuh hati, dengan tulus, dan penuh rasa sayang agar ia senantiasa selamat dari kekejaman si tuan. namun siapa yang tidak merasa sedih ketika orang yang sudah membuat masa kecilnya sedikit terbahagiakan mati?. untuk itu, rasanya Draco sudah tidak mau lagi memakan permen untuk seumur hidupnya. bahkan percaya pada omong kosong tentang peri peri gigi itu. mereka semua mengingatkan Draco pada kematian ayahnya.

tapi anak semata wayangnya, Scorpius, benar benar cinta mati dengan yang namanya permen. bahkan dengar dengar ia punya kelompok bergaulnya sendiri di sekolah. setiap hari mereka membicarakan soal permen, memakan permen, dan bertukar permen. hal itu membuat Draco sedikit terganggu.

dan tentu saja, Draco tidak pernah menceritakan soal Lucius kepada anaknya. dia berpura pura tidak tahu, sama seperti ketika ayahnya berpura pura menjadi peri gigi. ia sendiri sudah menyuruh istrinya untuk tidak membicarakan soal kematian Lucius pada siapapun. terutama pada Scorpius.

tapi setidak tidaknya, ada saat dimana Scorpius penasaran mendadak dan bertanya soal kakeknya.

"Ayah,"

"Hmm?"

"Kok Scorp belum pernah lihat kakek ya?"

"Dia udah meninggal,"

"Loh? kenapa kita belum pernah ke makamnya?"

Draco tidak menjawabnya.

Sebenarnya, hal itu tidak begitu masalah. karena satu satunya hal yang membuat Draco frustasi saat ini adalah kegemaran berlebih Scorpius pada permen. Draco sudah pernah memberitahu anak itu untuk berhenti memakan permen. sudah cukup banyak malah. tapi masih kerap ia mendengar soal kelompok bergaul anaknya dari para orang tua murid. katanya, mereka masih sering berpesta permen.

Draco ingin mengambil langkah tegas pada Scorpius agar ia bisa menjauh dari permen. namun ia takut mengambil langkah yang salah seperti ayahnya dulu, berpura pura menjadi peri gigi dan membuat Draco mempertaruhkan seluruh giginya sampai ayahnya ditemukan mati. tapi apa? ini bukanlah tahayul. maksudku, ayolah. permen akan membuat gigimu rusak jika kau terus mengemutnya. ini untuk kebaikan Scorpius sendiri, dan juga kebersihan mulutnya. kenapa Draco harus berputar tanpa arah berjam jam mengelilingi rumahnya hanya untuk memikirkan hal se-sepele ini?

maka saat liburan musim panas itu, Draco menjemput anaknya dari king cross dan langsung mengintrogasinya sesampai di rumah.

"Scorpius Hyperion. katakan pada ayah. apa kau masih memakan permen?"

"Tidak." jawabnya bohong.

"Ayah sudah bicara dengan orang tua temanmu dan mereka bilang kau masih memakannya. sekarang berikan tasmu!."

ternyata benar. didalamnya banyak sekali permen yang disembunyikan dibalik baju seragam dan kaus kaki. wajah Draco memerah. ia nampak sangat murka pada Scorpius. tanpa basa basi ia mengumpulkan semua permen yang ia temukan dan membakarnya di perapian. tercium asap yang berbau buah buahan dari dalam sana. Draco menutup hidungnya erat.

.

.

sejak hari itu, Scorpius selalu tidur ditemani ayahnya agar ia tidak diam diam mengemut permen saat tengah malam. Astoria pun sudah habis pikir dengan tingkah laku suaminya yang kerap terlihat aneh ketika melihat atau mendengar apapun soal permen. tentu, ia tahu alasannya bertingkah demikian. tapi ia sudah sepakat dengan Draco untuk tak lagi membahas hal itu. maupun tentang peri gigi atau apapun yang menyangkut kematian Lucius.

"Kau butuh istirahat. kau sedang depresi." bisik Astoria lembut pada suaminya.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan. aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus terusan memakan permen. dia membuat kesabaranku habis."

"Sayang, lihatlah kedepan. ada banyak hal yang bisa menyenangkan hatimu. ini saatnya untuk melupakan masa lalu-"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, oke?!. aku tidak bisa merelakan ayahku yang mati sia sia hanya karena kepercayaanku dengan tahayul bodoh! persetan dengan manisnya hidup! pokoknya aku mau anak itu menjauhi permen!"

Pada malam itu, Astoria berusaha melakukan apapun unuk menyenangkan hati suaminya. tapi, tetap saja gagal. Scorpius sudah begitu melekat dengan permen. dan Draco semakin frustasi.

.

.

Kini anak itu mulai nekat mengemuti permen di berbagai tempat. seperti layaknya pengguna narkoba. ia melakukannya sembunyi sembunyi. di garasi, kamar mandi, kolong kasur, bahkan atap rumah. Scorpius sudah begitu melekat dengan permen. menghabiskan libur musim panasnya dengan permen pastilah menyenangkan. tapi semua itu tak lagi menyenangkan saat Draco perlahan mulai mengetahui tempat tempat persembunyiannya. dan ia kembali dimarahi, dicaci maki, dan permen permen itu dibakar lagi.

Scorpius tak pernah menangis. setidaknya hanya sedikit sedih. karena ia selalu punya persedian permen yang entah darimana datangnya. Astoria sudah memperingatkan Scorpius dengan sangat halus untuk berhenti memakan permen demi meredam kemarahan ayahnya. bahkan ia sudah mengancam Scorpius akan membawanya ke dokter gigi jika ia masih menikmati benda itu. tapi tentu saja, Scorpius tidak peduli. Karena dia sudah melekat dengan permen.

Hari hari berikutnya, Scorpius ketahuan lagi. dan Draco memarahinya lagi. Tapi sebaliknya, Scorpius malah semakin kebal. terus terusan begini sampai kantung mata Draco menghitam. dia begitu depresi.

"Sayang, kau tidak bisa terus terusan membawa pengaruh masa lalumu pada Scorpius..."

"kau tahu? yang terakhir kuminta dari ayahku adalah sekotak permen dan dia tak kunjung kembali. lalu tiba tiba dia ditemukan mati. apa kau pikir aku tak bisa melupakan itu semua?!. anak brengsek itu mencoba membunuhku!"

"Draco! sudahlah!"

Astoria memeluknya. Dan Draco menangis.

Tidak, tidak. Draco tidak akan menggunakan tahayul untuk membujuk Scorpius. Tidak akan pernah lagi. Lagipula umur anak itu sudah 12 tahun dan ada kemungkinan besar ia tak lagi percaya pada tahayul semacam nenek sihir yang akan membuat gigimu keropos jika kau terus terusan mengemut permen. Draco tidak akan lagi berani menipu dirinya sendiri maupun keluarganya dengan tahayul bodoh yang sudah membuat masa kecilnya hancur berantakan

Segala cara telah dilakukan Draco agar Scorpius tidak lagi menyantap permen. Jika memarahi dan membakar permen tak cukup untuk menghentikannya, Tak ada cara lain lagi selain kekerasan.

Dan pada hari itu Draco menampar Scorpius untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya pula anak itu menangis. Astoria langsung meraung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!?"

"Anakmu? Dia anakku juga! Bajingan kecil ini harus diberi pelajaran!"

Draco menampar Scorpius lagi. Dan Astoria langsung bergegas mendekap anak itu.

"kau menampar anakmu sendiri hanya gara gara permen! Kau benar benar sudah gila!."

Scorpius dibawa Astoria ke kamarnya. Anak itu hanya menangis dan tidak mau bicara. Terdengar bunyi bungkus permen yang bertabrakan didalam kantung celananya. Terpikir suatu godaan untuk membalas perbuatan suaminya, Astoria langsung mengambil beberapa bungkus permen dan mengemutnya dihadapan Draco.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau pikirkan jika aku juga memakan permen?! Apa kau akan menamparku juga?!"

Kini Draco hanya diam dengan tangan gemetar. Tak lama, Scorpius menyusul ibunya dengan memakan permen yang sama, mengunyah dan mengemutnya dengan semangat sampai terdengar bunyi kecipak lidah yang membuat telinga Draco sakit. Gigi palsunya bergridik. Semua yang ia lihat pada anak dan istrinya sekarang ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang pedih. Tentang kotak permen dan ayahnya yang tak kunjung datang..

karena lelah berdiri disana dengan beban pikiran, iapun pergi ketempat yang jauh. Jauh dari kemanisan hidup anak dan istrinya. Draco teringat sebuah jembatan indah yang dulunya menjadi tempatnya memakan roti isi bersama ibunya. Jembatan itu kini tak bertuan, keropos, dan reot. Tak ada lagi yang ingin melangkah diatasnya. Kecuali Draco seorang.

Ia takut kembali. Ia takut anak dan istrinya masih menikmati penganan mimpi buruk itu. Draco pikir mereka berdua pasti sudah bersekongkol untuk terus mengemut permen saat ia kembali, dengan harapan ia akan segera sembuh dari depresinya. Padahal tidak. Nyatanya, tidak ada yang bisa menyingkirkan Draco dari bayangan kelam masalalunya, kematian ayahnya, ataupun kebenciannya pada permen. Draco sangat ingin mengakhiri semua ini.

Maka saat arus sungai dibawahnya mulai deras, Segeralah ia bergegeas ke tengah jembatan dan menapakan kakinya disana dengan mantap sampai akhirnya jembatan itu runtuh. Iapun terbawa arus.

.

.

' _jika aku pergi, percayalah aku sudah ada di tempat yang lebih baik'_

Berhari hari Draco tidak pulang. Astoria dan Scorpius pun mulai meresahkannya. Di hari berikutnya, ia ditemukan mati mengambang di ujung saluran air perkotaan. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menangisinya.

Scorpius yang belum pernah mendengar soal kakeknya pun kini sudah tahu sedikit demi sedikit dari para tamu yang berdatangan. Sekarang ia tahu tentang masa lalu ayahnya yang pedih dan semua itu menyababkan ayahnya benci sekali pada permen. Astoria masih belum bisa menjelaskan apapun.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Scorpius merasa benci pada semua orang. Ayahnya mati karena ia tak bisa berhenti makan permen dan permen mengingatkan ayahnya pada masa lalunya yang kelam. kesimpulannya, ayahnya bunuh diri akibat depresi. Scorpius merasa dirinyalah penyebab semua ini. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu. Ia lebih benci lagi pada ibunya sendiri yang tidak mampu berkata apa apa. Coba saja Astoria menceritakan soal depresi Draco lebih awal. Pasti semuanya tidak berujung tragis seperti ini.

terkadang Scorpius juga berfikir bagaimana sebutir permen bisa menghancurkan seluruh generasi keluarganya

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
